Military Shotgun
* * |type = Primary |grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59 |fire_rate = 87 |capacity = 10 (max 100) (20 in default) |mobility = *Pre-13.5.0 **130 **4 (weight) **90 (present) |accuracy = |theme = Military/police-themed |cost = 550 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = |row4 = |released = 11.4.0}} The Military Shotgun or previously known as "BULGASARI" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Description Blessed for its higher damage and its gadget-blocking rounds, this shotgun developed by the Daewoo Precision Industries will be proven as the soldier's best friend and against those who frequently use the gadget for too much. Appearance It is a large combat shotgun with a dark-colored finish. Also featured in this weapon are the M16-style combined handle-iron sight, 10-round 12-gauge magazine and a long barrel. Strategy It has devastating damage, good fire rate, low capacity and stupendous mobility. IT IS CAPABLE OF A 1-HIT KILL. Tips *It now have an energy shield as of 15.0.0 update, further enhancing the armor bonus attribute. Benefit from it as it reduce enemy weapon damage by 30%. Be aware of stronger weapons though. *Pair this weapon with a Turbocharger module combination, so you will not worry about its capacity within a limited amount of time. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *Buy the gold skin, as it is able to intimidate and awe lower-level players, giving you a small advantage. *Since it has an armor bonus, use this weapon to resist incoming enemy damage. *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *Use this to gain free armor points. *This weapon can be used for crowd control, use this while rushing towards groups of players and charging down. *Its high mobility allows the user to travel around the map quickly, use this when traversing long distances such as the Defenders' fort in Siege. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due to several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. **This same tactic can be applied to enemy Battle Mechs or Turrets, where they will be destroyed (or heavily damaged) in a matter of seconds especially in point-blank range *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Since it sprays bullets, use this at close range. *This is useful for sneaking on Sniper users with ease. *This can make melee users an easy target, so shoot them. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Its high mobility allows the user to escape from the enemies. *Use this to severely damage heavily armored players and/or to deal a group of enemies. *It has a somewhat fast firing rate, so you can use this shotgun to kill your enemies fast and effectively. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *This is useful for picking invisible enemies from long ranges, though with low damage from afar. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Use this weapon in narrow path so the enemy will be trapped. *It can be used to easily decimate enemy mechs or turrets thanks to its high damage. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *Attack enemies from behind when ambushing them. And aim for the head for maximum effect. *Only use it on point blank and in close range as it becomes inaccurate upon the first shot. *Avoid maps that are mostly long range, since this is a shotgun and it is incapable of tearing enemy players in long range. Use this in short-ranged maps more often. *Due to having a mobility of 130, this can be used to move about at faster speeds than most Primary weapons, so use this for hit-and-run tactics to deal damage and get away as fast as possible. *Consider this as vaguely similar to Heavy Shotgun, due to its ability to tear down multiple players at once. *Because of the bullet spread, try avoiding using this weapon in longer-ranged battles, as it will deal little, if any, damage to enemy players because it is close range. *This weapon has high reload speed, meaning you can get almost right back into battle after going through a single round. *This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. *If traveling with a low-mobile weapon, use this weapon to easily traverse the map thanks to its high mobility. *When you are in close range, you can: **Become a fearsome foe in the game. **Dominate firefights easily. **Easily decimate the Turret and Battle Mechs regardless of its upgrades. *Its high mobility allows you to outmaneuver enemies holding sniper, but move in a confusing pattern so he will not easily shoot at you, but beware of them switching to area damage with instant travel time so they can easily hit you even if you move so fast. *Have a long-ranged weapon in case you want to shoot enemies from afar. *Do not fire on enemies if you use jetpack (except if you are very near to him or her), since its effectivity will be lessened depending on the range. *Useful for mowing down groups of enemies in Multiplayer, Singleplayer and even Arena. *Due to its fire rate, you can easily wipe out large groups of enemies (if your ammo is full). *This is godly when encountering large groups of enemies due to its astronomically massive damage. **This is true in Shotgun Wedding. *Have any Sniper Rifle if you are about to enter the long-ranged maps. *Play on small maps. e.g. Pool Party, where this weapon works best. *Use this to counter unwary snipers. **However, if the enemy is equipped with the Guardian, try to maintain the distance, but this weapon's pellets can be massive even in that range. *When anyone tries to lure you into the wide area, attack them with your surprise weapon, while using this weapon. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs or Turrets. *Equipping this with the Explosive Rounds can increase the mayhem in the gameplay, hence precluding the enemy's ability to easily dodge its projectiles. *When you use a Jetpack and use a single pellet alt-fire, then this weapon will be more dangerous if used correctly, albeit with difficulty without a scope and with spread. *Strafe around after shooting your shot, as the fire rate is somewhat horrifying. *Switch to backup weapon incase it runs out of ammo. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Be cautious when a user of this weapon is spotted, as they tend to fire it rapidly. *Any high damage snipers will take it out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you're camping in somewhere that they think you might be in, using the third eye. *It is best for the player to back away from its user, as the range of the weapon is very limited when it comes to power. *The weapon is powerful at headshots, so keep avoiding a good shot from an enemy. *Area damage can make short work of its users, hence distracting their aim. *If engaged in a close range combat while your target is wielding this, try to knock them back away from you and finish them off quickly as possible. You can also rocket jump away from them and finish them off. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Kill the user immediately while they are reloading, as this weapon has low ammo capacity and is easily used up. *Any one-shot kill weapons can easily deal with its users. *Avoid approaching its users by group as this has a quite devastating damage per pellet shots. *Stay far from its users. Be warned though, as each pellets deal more devastating damage than what people imagine. *Its users can't easily hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with sniper or homing weapons. *If they know how to switch weapons, then they are probably better than you and you should probably avoid fire fights with them. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. Never be fooled though, since each of its pellets deals devastating damage regardless of the distance. *Attack the user while they are reloading. *Stay out of range of enemies who may have the Military Shotgun on hand, to avoid having your gadgets rendered unusable. *As this gun has low capacity, try to waste your opponent's ammo. *Do not get cramped in a narrow hallways since you will have almost no chances to dodge its pellets. *Use the Reflector gadget so as to make them learn not to be dumb to be killed trying to kill you. However, be forewarned that if the user is equipped with weapons/gadget with attribute, you will not be able to kill them with your Reflector gadget. *Use the Ghost Lantern against its unwary users, but be aware if he is equipped with Guardian. *Be aware that although area damage weapons would prove effective against these users, you would have to get somewhat close to these users. If you are planning to go for a medium-ranged duel, keep your distance at all times, make sure that the enemy stays as far away from you as possible, for this weapon will easily take you out in close ranges. *Its users cannot easily take down airborne targets, so Rocket Jump or use a Jetpack to outwit its users. However, be aware of any homing missiles weapons that they may use, such as Swarmer. *The best counter to this weapon would be to learn to identify enemy players that have this weapon and then carefully observing that player while engaging other users. Experience would be the key to stopping these users. *Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. *Keep in mind that its users can switch to single shot mode anytime, so get ready to attack its users beforehand. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have an fairly fast reload. *Do not charge its users in close-range attack as he will shoot you in the process, discouraging such a tactic. *Do not ever crowd against its users due to its strong damage that can effortlessly tear you down in one fire. VS "Predator" *Advantages **Has 130 mobility. **Has massive damage. **High fire rate, at 91. **Has a somewhat compact bullet spread. *Neutral **A shotgun. **Has a limited range. **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **Has only 10 rounds. Custom Skin Recommended Maps * *Pool Party *Two Castles *Alien Planet *D-Day *Facility *Christmas Town (both day and night version) *Toy Factory *Mafia Cottage *Nuclear City Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. **It borrows several aspects from Atchisson Assault Shotgun such as the design itself. **In real life, the automatic version of this weapon is reserved only for the military users, while the semi-automatic counterpart is for civilian users. **Despite being slightly heavy (6.2 kg) in real life, it had a higher mobility (130) in-game, possibly because the game version used the lightweight parts that still gives the same power as the real life does. *Its firing sound previously resembles that of Heavy Shotgun's. **This is now the case as of the 15.7.0 update. *This gun has a very similar reload animation as the "Predator". *The weapon itself looks heavy in real life though it has a high mobility. *Without elemental modules, it takes only one full bodyshot to kill a dummy in the Polygon. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. *It is formerly known as "BULGASARI" or "Pulgasari". *Bulgasari is an iron-eating monster from Korean mythology that is known to destroy all that is evil and wrong. *With an efficiency of 30, it is bizarre that a direct hit on The Bug with full health can be killed by its pellets at bodyshot. *It was later given "Armor Bonus" attribute in the later update. *Despite the Mega Demon having damage-reducing ability, this weapon can still one headshot kill on this boss. *It was given a "Gadget Blocker" attribute (and at the same time have its fire rate reduced from 91 to 87) in 13.5.0. *It is essentially the overpowered "sibling" of Heavy Shotgun due to its ability to tear down enemies in one swoop. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its adequate high fire rate. *This weapon has a history of the firing sound change. Here are the list of firing sound as follows (arranged by history): **Heavy Shotgun's **Shotgun Pistol's **"Predator"'s **Rhino's **However, in the 14.3.0 update, its firing sound was changed back to that of "Predator"'s current firing sound. *It is (formerly) the only weapon whose name with quotation marks are entirely capitalized. *In the 14.2.0 update, it waa given the "Headshot Bonus". *In the 15.0.0 update, it became cheaper, was given a custom skin, was given an alt-fire single bullet mechanism and was given "Energy Shield" at the same time. **Supposedly, as for the golden skin, this was assigned to the Adamant League, but the developers decided that it will be unlocked to the Champion League for reasons unknown. *As of 15.4.0 update, this weapon no longer has an additional option wherein the player will have to get the numbers of certain gears to obtain this weapon. *The damage the single pellet fire does on enemies is perfectly tantamount to its default firing mode (shotgun). *The golden skin itself greatly resembles the USAS-12 Gold from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Its stronger and the automatic counterpart was introduced in the 15.4.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *The upgrade system for this weapon, like all other weapons, is now straightforward (just as it was before the 12.5.0 update) in the 16.0.0 update. *It no longer has the secondary attack mode in the 16.9.0 update. **At the same time, its price was increased from 220 to 550 . *It no longer has the gadget blocking ability as of 18.5.0 update. See also *Space Shotgun *"Warlord" *Military Shotgun *Alien Shotgun *"Warcry" *Riot Disperser *Unfinished Business *"Champion" *Overcharged Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Energy shield Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary